Dia Cahayaku Dia Harapanku
by Kimigawa Twin
Summary: Setelah sakian tahun Sasuke hidup dalam kesedihan,Sasuke kembali dikejutkan setelah ibunya koma karena kecelakaan, sahabat kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya kembali ke konoha, satu sekolah dengannya, bahkan sekelas dengannya.'Apakah dia masih ingat padaku '/"Ada apa sasuke-san ?"/"Aku minta maaf Sasuke-san" sasuhina lovers must read ! My first fic.Plis R&R! Chap 2 update
1. Chapter 1

My First Fic

Plis enjoy it!

Dia Cahayaku Dia Harapanku

Summary :

Setelah sakian tahun Sasuke hidup dalam kesedihan,Sasuke kembali dikejutkan setelah ibunya koma karena kecelakaan, sahabat kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya kembali ke konoha, satu sekolah dengannya, bahkan sekelas dengannya.

Chapter 1 : Dia kembali

Seorang pemuda menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga menuju lantai bawah rumahnya , tepatnya ruang seorang wanita dan 2 orang pria.

"Sasuke mau pergi ? Sudah sarapan? "suara seorang wanita dengan suara lembut khas seorang ibu.

Sasukepun hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dan hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Jawab jika ditanya orang tua Sasuke ! Hormatilah orangtuamu sedikit !" kali ini memakai suara yang lebih besar dengan nada sedikit Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau peduli padaku" lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sang wanitapun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah ibu, dia memang seperti itu kan" sahut seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan anak sulung dari keluarga tersebut, Uchiha Itachi."Ibu tahu, ibu hanya khawatir, dari kemarin ibu belum melihat dia makan" jawabnya."Dia pasti makan di luar, sekarang ibu sarapan dulu"ujar seorang anak kepada ibunya tersebut, merekapun melanjutkan sarapan dalam diam.

-Cahayaku-

Pada pagi seperti biasa di halaman depan Konoha Internasional High School.

~Sasukeee Kyaaaaa~

~Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun~

~Sasu-chaaaaaan~

Seperti itulah teriakan-teriakan para fans dari Uchiha bungsu tersebut saat idolanya berjalan melewati halaman depan sekolah setelah turun dari mobil, tanpa menghiraukan jeritan-jeritan yang ditujukan kepadanya, sang pangeran sekolahpun masuk ke gedung sekolah yang terdiri dari tiga lantai tersebut dan menuju ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai paling atas gedung itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya sasuke berpikir kenapa ia tak bahagia dengan apa yang ia hampir punya segalanya harta, teman, fans, wajah yang memiliki ketampanan yang bisa dibilang luar biasa, tubuh yang ideal bagi seorang laki-laki, dan kecerdasan yang berada di atas tak pernah tau kenapa dia tak pernah bahagia sejak peristiwa yang menimpa ibunya, padahal dia sudah mempunyai kehidupan seperti pangeran.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas yang bertuliskan X-3 langakahnya terhenti lalu menghela nafas dan membukanya, mau tidak mau kegiatan semua penghuni kelas terhenti, perhatian mereka semua tertuju kepada seorang pemuda berambut raven yang baru membuka pintu ruangan kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan aktifitas yang sempat yang sempat menjadi pusat perhatian pergi ke tempat yang biasa ia duduki.

"Temeee!"seru seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang berlari ke arah orang yang tadi ia panggil teme."Katanya akan ada murid baru di kelas kita, teme"kata pemuda yang identik dengan rubah tersebut."Teme ? Kau dengar ucapanku tidak ?"Tanya-nya karena merasa tak dihiraukan.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriaknya, hampir seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh ke arahnya."Berisik, dobe!"hanya itu tanggapan yang diperoleh dari sasuke lawan bicaranya sekaligus sahabatnya dari kelas 1 pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Namikaze Narutopun mendengus kesal,kemudian dia duduk di bangku yang berada di belakang sasuke."Benar apa katamu naruto?Laki-laki atau perempuan?"Sahut seorang pemuda yang mempunyai tato taring merah di kedua pipinya."Aku tidak yakin, soalnya aku hanya mendengar obrolan gadis-gadis itu "jawabnya kepada teman sebangkunya itu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sekumpulan gadis yang sedang asik bergosip.

~Kriiiiiinnnnnng!~

~Kriiiiiinnnnnng!~

~Kriiiiiinnnnnng!~

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi tapi belum ada guru yang masuk ke kelas X-3.

Sudah dua puluh menit semenjak bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

-Sreeg-

Semua warga kelas menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru terbuka,terlihat sesosok pria bermasker melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas."Maaf anak-anak, sensei terlambat, tadi ada-"

"BOHOOOOOONG" seru seluruh murid di kelas tersebut kecuali sasuke.

'susah sekali membohongi mereka' batin seorang guru yang terkenal akan keterlambatannya."ya, anak-anak, sepertinya kita menda-","ano,Kakashi sensei,apa benar akan ada murid baru?"Tanya Naruto memotong perkataan senseinya, "ya, benar, kita akan dapat teman baru"jawabnya "masuk"kata Kakashi ke arah sesosok gadis cantik bersurai indigo dengan kulit putih cerah dengan bola mata lavenser seperti ia disadari, sepasang onyx menatap tajam kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu"mendengar perintah gurunya, iapun memperkenalkan dirinya."Namaku Hi-hinata,Hinata Hyuga, salam kenal." Ujarnya dengan gugup."Baiklah Hinata, kau duduk dungan Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, angkat tanganmu."

Hinatapun terkejut mendengar nama Sasuke,iapun mengamati wajah seisi kelas dan mendapati wajah seseorang yang ia kenal.'Sa-sasuke, be-benarkah dia Sasuke-kun ?'

Sory, masih aku usahain buat chapter 2 lebih panjang.

R&R plis


	2. Aku Mengingatnya Dan Dia Mengingatku

**Ni balesan Review :  
**

**Kau-Tau-Siapa : Salam kenal juga, sory, chap yang pertama lupa ngedit  
**

**Hime No Rika : Chap yang lalu lupa ngedit, jadinya gak rapih  
**

**Dewi Natalia : Sama-sama, pertamanya aku pengen bikin hinata gak inget tapi aku ganti karna . . . . . Bingung alasannya terus yaaaa  
**

**unoru :lupa edit, sory ya berantakan, nantideh kalo susah edit aku PM  
**

**Enjoy the second chapter plis . . . . .  
**

* * *

**Last Chapter :**

Masuklah sesosok gadis cantik bersurai indigo dengan kulit putih cerah dan bola mata lavender seperti mutiara, tanpa ia sadari, sepasang onyx menatap tajam kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu"mendengar perintah gurunya, iapun memperkenalkan dirinya."Namaku Hi-hinata,Hinata Hyuga, salam kenal." Ujarnya dengan gugup."Baiklah Hinata, kau duduk dungan Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, angkat tanganmu."

Hinatapun terkejut mendengar nama Sasuke,iapun mengamati wajah seisi kelas dan mendapati wajah seseorang yang ia kenal.'Sa-sasuke, be-benarkah dia Sasuke-kun ?'

**Chapter 2 :Aku Mengingatnya Dan Dia Mengingatku**

**Sasuke Pov**

Aku mengarahkan mataku kepada sesosok siluet yang baru memasuki kelas, akupun mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di depan kelas dan kuamati dia, rambutnya, matanya, wajahnya, saat itu juga aku menyadarinya bahwa aku mengenalnya.

Dia Hinata, sahabatku, cinta pertamaku.

Aku tak tau apa yang kurasakan sekarang, senang, takut, marah bercampur menjadi satu, senang yang kurasa karena dia kembali, takut karena mungkin ia tak mengenaliku lagi, marah karena mengingat dulu ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun rindu yang kurasakan sulit untuk kutahan, seandainya tak ada siapapun yang melihat aku pasti sudah berlari kearahnya dan menghamburkan pelukan hangat untuknya, tapi itu tak mungkin karna bagaimanapun gengsi dan Uchiha berhubungan kuat.

"Uchiha Sasuke, angkat tanganmu."Perkataan Kakashi sensei membuyarkan lamunanku, inilah saatnya aku memastikan apakah dia masih mengingatku, "Sasuke, angkat tanganmu."Aku tidak mengankat tanganku karena aku pikir jika dia mengingatku pasti dia akan langsung duduk di sabelahku tanpa diberitahu yang mana Sasuke.

**Hinata Pov**

Aku menunggu Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, aku bingung kenapa ia tak juga mengangkat tangannya, dengan ragu akupun berjalan ke arahnya, terdengar suara bisikan-bisikan kecil berasal dari teman-teman kelasku, lebih tepatnya para gadis."Sa-sasuke-san, bo-boleh aku duduk di sini ?" tanyaku padanya, "hn" hanya itu jawabnya, akupun duduk di sampingnya dengan sedikit rasa kecewa karena mungkin dia tak ingat lagi padaku.

**Sasuke Pov**

Aku merasa senang saat dia berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sebelahku, aku menyembunyikan rasa senangku dengan ekspresi aku akan bicara dengannya aku mengurungkan niatku karena Kakashi akan memulai pelajaran, aku berniat bicara padanya saat jam istiahat.

**Normal Pov**

"Ya, Sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal, baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin" ujar guru bermasker tersebut.

**-Skip Time-**

~Kriiiiiinnnnnng!~

~Kriiiiiinnnnnng!~

~Kriiiiiinnnnnng!~

Suara bel istitahat terdengar ke segala penjuru sekolah, murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari murid yang langsung berlari ke kantin, ada yang diam di kelas, ada juga yang bermain ke kelas lain.

Hinata termasuk murid yang suka diam di kelas karena ia membawa bento, saat ia hendak mengeluarkan bentonya ia mendapati kertas yang terlipat rapih, ia mengambil dan membuka kertas yang berada di atas meja depannya, terlihat sederet kata dan langsung dibaca olehnya,

'temui aku di atap

U.S '

Ia merasa sedikit senang karena mengkin Sasuke sedikit mengingatnya. Setelah membaca inisial si pengirim kertas iapun berniat pergi ke atap dan membawa bentonya."Hinata! ayo ke kantin"ajak naruto padanya,"ma-maaf Naruto-san, aku sudah janji makan siang dengan teman"jawabnya karena ia pikir Sasuke mengajaknya makan siang di atap,"lain kali sa-sajaya Naruto-san"iapun langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas karena mengingat Sasuke tidak suka menunggu.

**-Skip Time-**

**Atap Sekolah**

Sesampainya di atap sekolah ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang membelakanginya, "ada apa Sa-sasuke-san ?" Hinata bertanya dengan mendapat jawaban iapun mendekati Sasuke, "Sa-sasuke-san ?" tanya-nya sekali, Sasukepu membalikan tubuhnya, sementara Hinata langsung menunduk sambil memeluk erat terbalak kaget saat tubuhnya mendapat dekapan erat dari pemuda tersebut, ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya namun saat ia mendengar bisikan lembut 'Hinata' iapun berhenti melawan dan pasrah, "aku merindukanmu, Hinata" seperti mantra yang sangat ampuh iapun langsung membalas dekapan tersebut dengan melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, wajah Hinatapun bersemu merah ketika sepasang onyx menatap lavendernya.

**Sasuke Pov**

Rasa rindu yang dari tadi kutahan akhirnya menguap bersamaan dengan dekapan yang ia balas dengan pelukannya yang matanya matanya, tatapannya padaku masih sama lembut sepert dulu,i wajahnya masih secantik dan seimut dulu, aku melirik sesuatu yang berada di tangannya, bento ? Akupun teringat kebiasaannya membawa bento dan memakannya di kelas.

**Hinata Pov**

Rasa kecewaku tergantikan menjadi perasaan lega dan bahagia saat aku mengetahui dia masih mengingatku ia menuntunku ke sebuah kursi panjang, "habiskan dulu bentomu" ucapnya, akupun membalasnya dengan anggukan."Sasuke-san belum makan ?"tanyaku, dia hanya menjawab dengan bergumam 'hn' seperti biasanya, akupun mengambil irisan tomat dari bentoku karena seingatku dia menyukainya, dan akupun hendak menyuapinya, dia hanya menatapku bingung, "maaf" ucapku karena malu dengan apa yang kulakukan, dan saat aku akan menarik kembali tomat yang sudah ada di depan wajahnya dia menahan tanganku dan melahap tomat yang ku sodorkan, akupun tertawa kecil saat ia kembali membuka mulutnya setelah tomat yang ada di mulutnya habis, akupun teringat saat pertamakali kami bertemu pada kelas 1 SD dulu di Konoha Shougaku School.

**Sory yaaa, belum bisa bikin chapter yang panjang karena inspirasi terbatas, janji Chap depan pasti panjang, doa'in yaaa  
**

**Pliss review  
**

**Next Chapter : Our First Meet**

**Cerita saat pertemuan pertama Hinata dan Sasuke**


End file.
